1. Field
The disclosure relates to digital video processing, and in particular, to estimating the centers of moving objects in a video sequence.
2. Brief Description of the Related Technology
One method of digital video processing attempts to find the motion centers of one or more moving objects in a video sequence. Prior methods of finding the motion centers involve complicated processing of a sequence of video frames. These involve storing many frames of image data and are not efficient enough to enable real-time estimation.